Surprises de Noël
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: Petit texte faisant partie d'une collection d'autres petits textes dont le sujet est : Noël et les fêtes de fin d'année...


Surprises de Noël

NdA : Voilà ma première publication sur ce fandom. D'habitude je me contente de lire et de traduire les fics LWD en anglais, mais pour Noël, j'ai décidé de publier un petit truc ^^ Alors c'est deux cent pour cent fluff (tant qu'à faire autant rester dans l'ambiance), mais ma bêtalectrice a apprécié (c'est pour toi ma Kat). Je prépare d'autres textes spécial fêtes de fin d'année, mais ils ne traiteront par forcément de LWD. Je ne vais pas blablater plus, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : LWD n'est pas à moi...

Casey était impatiente. Comme toujours. Et voilà que maintenant elle était nerveuse. Et énervée. Elle s'était préparée toute la journée, avait tout minutieusement chronométré, et comme d'habitude, ses plans tombaient à l'eau parce que son amoureux égoïste et insouciant allait arriver en retard. Rien ne changerait donc jamais. Cet homme allait la rendre folle. Une heure après l'heure prévue, elle entendit enfin le bruit de la voiture qui se garait dans l'allée. La portière claqua, et sa tension augmenta. Elle fronça les sourcils, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se planta dans l'entrée juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Et elle attaqua.

_ Mais où tu étais ?! Tu aurais dû arriver il y a plus d'une heure ! J'avais prévu quelque chose pour nous deux, une surprise, et maintenant c'est fichu parce que si nous ne partons pas tout de suite, nous allons être en retard pour le repas du réveillon avec la famille ! T'exagère ! C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, tu ne te fiches complètement de…

_ Hé ! Casey. Calme-toi, chérie. Je suis désolé d'être en retard, mais je devais passer prendre ton cadeau de Noël. On m'a appelé aujourd'hui seulement pour m'annoncer qu'il était prêt. Alors je me suis arrêté en chemin pour le prendre. C'est pour ça que je suis en retard. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Et voilà. Encore une fois il avait une bonne excuse, et elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui pardonner. De toute façon, elle lui pardonnait toujours. C'était le cas depuis des années. Et quand il s'approcha pour l'embrasser tendrement, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre passionnément, se serrant contre lui. Il finit par s'écarter, un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'air victorieux.

_ Alors, c'était quoi cette surprise ?

_ Toi d'abord. Pour te faire pardonner.

Il l'entraîna alors dans le salon, près de l'arbre de Noël qui clignotait. Il posa sa veste sur le dossier du canapé et lui tendit une petite boîte carrée. Une paire de boucle d'oreille sûrement, celle qu'elle avait vu la semaine dernière dans la vitrine de la bijouterie du centre-ville. Elle les avait adorées et lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Pourtant, quand elle ouvrit la petite boîte, son sourire s'effaça, sa main se porta à sa bouche et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

_ Oh…

_ Casey, ça fait un moment qu'on est ensemble toi et moi. Et ça marche plutôt bien. Je sais qu'on a jamais vraiment abordé le sujet ensemble, mais… je voudrais qu'on se marie… tous les deux… parce que je t'aime…

La jeune femme resta muette, encore sous le choc de l'émotion. Et son compagnon commença à s'inquiéter.

_ Casey ? Réponds, parce que là je commence à flipper.

Et sans crier gare elle lui sauta au cou, le faisant basculer sur le canapé.

_ Oui, oui, mille fois oui, Derek ! Je t'aime. Je suis tellement surprise…

Derek éclata de rire et embrassa sa future femme avec fougue, une main se glissant déjà sous son chemisier. Il la sentit se crisper et s'écarta pour la regarder.

_ Tu veux que je te mette la bague au doigt ?

Mais la jeune femme lui agita son annulaire sous le nez, taquine.

_ C'est déjà fait !

_ Mais j'y pense, tu avais une surprise pour moi. Surprise pour laquelle je me suis fait enguirlander pour être arrivé avec une heure de retard.

Casey se releva et alla prendre un petit paquet sous le sapin. Elle le lui tendit, une expression étrange sur le visage. Derek, suspicieux, hésita. La jeune femme s'assit alors près de lui, et lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

_ Ecoute, Derek. Je sais que ça n'était pas prévu. Et c'est aussi surprenant et inattendu que ta demande en mariage. Mais voilà.

Le jeune homme prit le paquet, l'ouvrit, et regarda son contenu, incrédule. Alors, ça… Il la regarda, un peu paniqué, ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir.

_ Derek, moi aussi ça me fait un peu peur, tu sais.

Elle le connaissait bien. Trop bien même. Et puis elle se blottit contre lui et il n'eut plus peur. Il la serra un peu plus fort.

_ Tu es content, quand même ? Que je sois enceinte…

_ Casey, je t'aime, nous allons nous marier et avoir un bébé. A ton avis ?

Et il se mit en devoir de lui prouver à quel point il était heureux.

Un peu plus tard, Casey jouait avec les cheveux de Derek qui avait la tête posée sur sa poitrine. Il lui caressait le ventre, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

_ Mince ! Derek, on a oublié les parents !

_ T'inquiète pas, Casey. J'ai appelé Nora avant de rentrer pour la prévenir que nous ne viendrions que demain. J'avais prévu mon coup, tu vois ? Je peux être organisé quand je veux.

Casey rit doucement et tira sur ses cheveux pour amener sa tête à la hauteur de la sienne. Elle l'embrassa longuement puis le regarda dans les yeux.

_ C'est le meilleur Noël de ma vie, Derek.

_ Moi aussi. Le meilleur, et le dernier que nous passons en tête à tête rien que tous les deux. Donc…

Il lui lança un regard coquin qui la fit éclater de rire, puis se jeta sur elle afin de lui prouver à quel point Noël était magique et merveilleux, et pas seulement réservé aux enfants.


End file.
